


catch me if you can

by oceanicspirit



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Game of Cat and Mouse, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Smut, Smut With Some Plot, sex on a train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9325451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanicspirit/pseuds/oceanicspirit
Summary: a simple game of cat and mouse makes sexual tension rise





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heyfrenchfreudiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyfrenchfreudiana/gifts).



> Sex on a train that is all
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership to any Marvel character

It was a simple game of cat and mouse between the two. She knew that he was after her the moment she boarded the train. She was a notorious thief while he was the famous bounty hunter and occasional freelancer. Though she knew that he wouldn’t quit until he caught her. Natasha found the blond very interesting, he seemed like an American golden boy, but knew there was more  _ man _ than boy underneath. She had heard him spill filthy curses out of those luscious lips, watched him kill men with those strong calloused hands, and knew how very quick and lithe he was despite his size. 

Natasha Romanoff was a wanted thief - he knew that. Heard stories about her, the  _ Black Widow _ they all called her. Knew that she was deadly and lethal even with a paperclip and a hand tied behind her back. Steve knew better than anyone not to underestimate women. So he took caution when he first saw her, didn’t bother holding back as they fought, but goddamn there was an attraction between the two. He knew the games she loved to play with him and it only increased the sexual tension between them. It had been three months he had her naked against his own body. Steve felt like he experienced heaven as he moved inside of her, wanting to drink in those beautiful moans. He never wanted a woman more than ever. Still he knew that she had a bounty on her head, she was wanted more alive than dead. Steve was excellent had capturing wanted people, but for some reason he wanted to catch her for his  _ own _ than to hand her over just for money. He understood why she had this lifestyle - orphaned at a young age, rising ballerina star until an accident occur and lost her chance, after healing she still maintained her abilities but then led the life of a thief. Still she had told him that she mainly donated most of her riches towards an orphanage that took care of her. 

***** 

“I knew you’d find me here,” she spoke as he took a seat across from her in the dining cart. 

Steve looked at her as she read over the menu. She had a cup of tea and some bread near her.

“Well you never made things easy for me.”

Looking up she gave him a playful smile, “And where’s the fun in that Steve,” she purred. 

“You’re a hard woman to track down.”

“Only if you know where to look,” he shivered as she brushed her leg against his own, “join me for dinner?”

“If that’s what you want.”

“And what if I want more?”

He raised a brow, “What do you mean?”

“You know exactly what I mean Steve, maybe afterwards…  _ dessert _ ?” 

Steve shivered slightly and grinned, “Of course.”

“Good,” she smiled as she took a sip of her tea.

Dinner was a quiet affair, small words were exchanged and Steve payed for the meal. She guided him towards her room, then she pushed him against the window as she quickly locked the door. His hands on her waist as their bodies rubbed against one another. 

“God I missed you,” she moans against his lips.

Steve groans as she palms his erection, “I missed you too.”

He cups her face and deepens the kiss. His hand reaches for the hem of her red shirt and pulls it over and quickly unclasps her bra. Her hands work his jeans and then his gray boxer briefs until his erection is free. Steve growls as she strokes him, tugging and her thumb spreads the pearl of pre come all over the head. 

“Natasha,” he moans as his head lays on her shoulder.

“So tense,” she teases as she gives his cock a slow stroke.

He watches her unbutton his blue shirt, kissing the skin each time she unbuttons the shirt. It’s not until she reaches his cock that she gives him a lick. His head leans against the window as she proceeds to suck him. It’s such an interesting contrast, his back against the cold window while his cock inside her warm mouth. Steve instantly curses out as he spills into her mouth and she doesn’t let him go until he’s half hard. Natasha helps him get his shoes and socks off, pulling her up, he kicks his pants and boxer briefs aside and then wraps her legs around his waist. 

This time she’s pressed against the window and Steve is removing the last few pieces of clothing until she’s naked as he is. Legs hooked over his shoulders as he kneels in front of her, his mouth pressed against her dripping core. Sometimes he stops licking her and nuzzles against her curls before wrapping his lips around her clit. His index finger of his right hand gives her a teasing stroke until he slides it into her pussy. She’s so wet that he doesn’t hesitate adding his middle finger. Her left hand grips his hair as she comes over his fingers. Pulling the digits out, Steve licks the sweetness dripping from her entrance before kissing his way up to her mouth. 

“I want you,” the blond grunts against her as his cock rubs against her.

“Then take me bounty hunter,” she purrs, “you have your prey in your hands, do what you want with me.”

With a low growl, he guides his cock into her, using her natural wetness as a lubricant to enter her with one powerful thrust. Natasha feels the wonderful stretch of her walls as his thick and long cock enters her. The feel of the veins and every ridge rubbing against her. She loves that only she can make him feel this way, ignite his inner desire and let them free. In return, only he is allowed the joys and pleasure of her body. Steve’s addicted to her body in every possible way, it’s more addicting than the thrill he gets every time he captures someone for money. He loves the game they play, she’ll give him the chance to capture her but then slip away last second. He loves how she makes him want her in every possible way. 

The way her body curls against his own, how it’s his name that spills from her lips. Only he knows how it feels to have her inner walls envelope his aching cock. It’s forbidden to fall in love with a mark, but it’s also such a troupe as well. He wants Natasha for himself and he wants to give himself to her. Steve knows she has the means to make them disappear completely, start a new life as different people -  _ no _ , people they wanted to be. He wanted to be an artist and she can go back to the life of a dancer. 

“Steve,” she pants against his ear.

He pulls out and has her front pressed against the window as he takes her from behind.

“You’re mine Natasha, know other man will know the joys of your body pressed against their own.   
“Yes,” she mewls, “I’m yours darling heart, only yours, just like you are mine,” she digs her nails into his hips.

“Natasha,” Steve purrs as he nuzzles against her neck, “so beautiful and lovely, my dear ballerina.”

She purrs in reply as her head leans against his shoulder, her left hand reaching back and stroking the nape of his neck. Steve brings his right hand down to where they were joined and rubs her throbbing clit. He gives a guttural moan as her hand digs into his neck as she falls apart in his arms. His muscular body pushes her against the window as he comes inside of her, spilling his heat into her pussy. Panting, he pulls out and carries her to her bed, pulling the covers as they crawl onto the mattress and cover their naked sweaty body.

“Let’s run away,” Steve murmurs, “let’s go somewhere.”

Natasha looks up at him, “Tired already?”

“I’m just tired of this life love,” she understands what he means. She knew he wanted to be an artist after coming back from the army, but he was too damn good at being a bounty hunter as he was trained in a special ops unit. “I want a life with you in it. Waking up to your beautiful face every morning.”

“Is that what you really want Steve? To have a life with me in it?”

“Of course,” he kisses her softly, “I wouldn’t want anyone else.”

She smiles and strokes his cheek, “Once we reach our stop and go into a hotel, we’ll figure out where to go from there.”

“Good, because I don’t mind you being my wife.”

She laughs softly and by god it’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever heard. 


End file.
